My Heart's A Battle Ground
by A.J. Calidor
Summary: Wynie of Myno, a sixteenyearold spitfire must battle Heartless, the Organization, and various other advesaries in order to find her way in the world and peace.
1. Prologue

My Heart's a Battle Ground: A Kingdom Hearts Fan-Fiction

Prologue

I can remember those long summer days on Myno as if I were still living them. The image of the peaceful emerald meadow with that lazily meandering stream is forever imprinted in my mind. Those were the happier days before all this running and hiding business that I engage in now. I recall the three sets of laugher that would echo on the breeze: the laughter of my best friends and my own. I can still picture one of my friend's bright sienna eyes and his rumpled earthy brown hair as his rebellious laugh joyously rebounded between the boughs of the magnificent oaks, scattered few and far between on little hills. The shade of these trees was such a blessing on those scorching hot days. I never thought those days were as hot as they said, but then again, I've never minded the heat.

It was on one of those days where Rune, Mei, and I lay in the calm shade staring up at the blissful jade canopy as rays of sunlight streamed like ribbons through the leaves, disrupting the perfect shadows. We must have been young, perhaps twelve. Rune and Mei chatted as was their way and I listened to the infrequent breezes, picking up on snippets of conversation from upwind. Ever since I can remember, I've had the kind of ability to hear from far distances, which has since developed. On that particular day I managed to hear Mei's mother and my own talking.

"The clouds are gathering," I heard my mother mutter quietly, more to herself than the other woman. "The sky grows dark."

Mei's mother laughed. "It's silly getting yourself so worked up about a little summer storm, Hydlin. And besides, there isn't a cloud in the sky."

"No, I wasn't talking about a summer storm. It's something different. A tempest gathering at the farthest horizon, preparing to strike. A serious cause for fear. We are no longer protected by the veil of light."

Most of what my mother said I could not understand; however her tone caused panic to pump through my veins, in my very blood. Something bad was coming. I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran out from under the tree toward the quickly approaching storm clouds. I glanced past them to search for the tempest on the farthest edge of the foreboding clouds but all I saw were normal summer storm clouds. I didn't understand. My mother could see these things; how could she be wrong?

I heard footsteps stop next to me and I turned to face Rune. He stared worriedly at the storm clouds. "There's a storm rolling in. I don't think I'll be able to get back the orphanage in time. Do you think I'll be able to wait it out at your house?" I nodded wordlessly, still attempting to puzzle out my mother's words.

"Did you think she'd say no?" Mei asked haughtily, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder as she walked up to us. I glanced at her, puzzled by her arrogant tone. Lately, it had seemed that she was growing older and I was becoming childish in her eyes. She had already begun to fill out, and a gut feeling told me our friendship would be changing soon. "Why don't we all wait out the storm at Wynie's? It looks like I won't last long."

I reluctantly agreed. "Of course. Now, let's hurry up and make it in before the storm."

We sprinted across the speedily darkening fields with a sense of urgency, but at the same time some wild, untamed feeling. It scared me. It felt almost tribal. I glanced over at Rune and somehow he seemed different. My heart skipped a beat as he met my eyes. The same untamed feeling seemed to light up his brown eyes, glowing and setting a spark in mine.

We arrived at my family's cottage as my mother pulled the last of the sheets- which whipped about in the winds- off the line and shoved them into the basket. "Wynie, I'll be needin' you to help me with these sheets once we get inside, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," I called over the howling wind and filed into the warm living area behind my two friends. Mei ran off to find my twin brother whom she had a crush on, leaving me alone with Rune.

"You seemed worried back in the meadow," he commented, a worried look in his eye. The strange instincts were gone, replaced with the brotherly love I had known since we first met.

"I heard something my mother was saying to Mei's mother."

"It scared you." It wasn't a question. Rune knew me as well as I knew myself. He drew closer and enveloped me in a comforting hug. My heart began to pound as I realized that I wanted it to be more than a friendly hug. But for now, I was contented to be in his arms.

"Wynie, you promised to help me with the wash," my mother called from the kitchen, disrupting the moment. I reluctantly left the shelter of Rune's arms and traveled toward the kitchen.

"Wynie?"

I turned my head back toward him. "What?"

He smiled comfortingly. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

"Thanks." I pushed the door open and his softly smiling face disappeared from view. For the next five minutes, my mother and I slowly folded the slightly rumpled sheets in silence until she spoke.

"So, you heard what I said."

My expression changed to disbelief, then anger. "You eavesdropped on my conversation!"

"Because I was worried," she explained in her quiet voice. "It's probably nothing."

I nodded and pretended to accept her reassurance, but I knew she was lying to protect me. We continued to fold in silence until the basket was piled high with sheets. My mother shooed me off in a playful way, almost dissipating the strangling unease in the room. I laughed in my usual soft way, as I pushed on the door and I walked into a nightmare.

In the middle of the room, Rune had his arms wrapped around Mei and her fingers were hopelessly tangled in his hair. Their lips were pressed firmly against each other's. As Rune opened his eyes, I saw the tribal feeling stirring deep within them. Before I knew what was happening, tears ran down my cheeks like relentless rivers. I had been betrayed by my two best friends. A ripping gut feeling seemed to come from nowhere, messily breaking my heart in two. I felt as if millions of cuts had suddenly erupted into huge breeding gashes and agony enfolded my entire being. It stung as if I had been slapped.

I stood there, staring as if in a trance. A deafening crack seemed to bring us all back to reality as a huge tree branch shattered the large front window, whirling straight toward Mei and Rune who had disengaged in surprise. Grabbing Mei by the elbows, Rune spun her out of the way; but he was not as lucky. Some of the thicker branches tore his shirt and ripped at the skin. Once the branch lay against the far wall, Rune had numerous gashes cutting through the tanned muscles of his back.

Hearing the commotion, my father and twin brother, Wyein, burst into the room and began to survey the damage, eyeing the broken window warily. The cottage began to groan and sway violently as my mother ran into the main room from the kitchen, her face pallid and drawn. This was no ordinary storm and all of us were sure of that now.

"Don't worry," my father yelled above the wind, "the roof will hold." As if the roof heard his reassurances, it began to groan and I knew then what was about to happen. My father clutched my mother in his arms protectively and Rune did the same to Mei, trying to comfort them. Wyein and I exchanged knowing looks; we knew holding onto each other would help no one. With one final groan, the roof was torn from the walls and blew into a swirling dark vortex in the sky. I began to tremble as I stared, mesmerized by the gaping hole above me.

All these events seemed to numb me as I clutched at my twin brother, staring uncomprehendingly into the darkened abyss where the roof had previously been. The wind seemed to tear at our clothes and hair. By instinct, I tightened my grip on Wyein. Surprisingly, his face was blank and calm, his sapphire eyes emotionless, but he tightened his grip on me in response. Something was different about him, but I had no time to reflect on it as my parents were whipped into the air like autumn leaves, the winds quickly sweeping them away into the black hole in the sky. Next, Rune was ripped from Mei, until only her hands in his anchored him to the solid ground. Something flashed across her face for an instant and she withdrew her hands from his. Rune disappeared into the vortex in a matter of seconds. After he vanished, the winds died down and the vortex dissipated instantaneously. Then, the evil things truly started.

Little bipedal big-like creatures with beady yellow eyes rose from the shadows and a circle of emerald flames gave way to a pale long-faced woman wearing a black headdress with two curved horns rising from it and a black cloak with ragged edges. She surveyed us haughtily before parting her cruel lips to laugh. The shadow creatures encircled Mei, but she just stared listlessly at the woman.

"I have never sensed one with as much darkness in her heart as you," the woman stated, eyeing Mei calculatingly. "You seduce men only to lose interest soon after. You take men belonging to your friends. You want power and riches and are willing to do anything for them. Let's make a deal."

Mei smiled maliciously. "What did you have in mind?"

Suddenly, things began to click in my mind. Mei caused the sudden change in my brother by offering her love and cruelly swiping it away when he had accepted it. She had known that I had a crush on Rune and kissed him just to spite me. As her full lips formed those words, she planted the seed of hatred in my heart. Mei was my friend, but she also was my enemy, in so many ways. The rift that growing up had placed between us grew wider and I was contented to hate the girl who had stolen my first love and my brother's heart.

"You will receive all the riches and power your black heart desires and in return, you will serve me as a Heartless Boss." The woman glanced at me. "I will also destroy your rival."

"Don't touch her," Mei barked. "I want to be the one to defeat her."

The woman's thin lips drew into a smirk at this statement. "Very well, it will be fun to watch her suffer." She seized my arm in her cold steely grasp. Insurmountable pain like thousands of white-hot needles searing into my flesh resulted from her touch and a blood curling scream ripped past my lips. I seemed to have an out of body experience as I watched the woman burn my flesh with a fiery emerald hand. When she released her grip, a seal with cracked heart surrounding two crossed objects that looked like keys slowly materialized under a small spreading green ember. "This seal will protect your rival's heart from minor Heartless until you see fit to dispose of her. But be warned, if she meddles in our business, she will be taken down." Mei offered one more malevolent glance before disappearing into a portal of flame before the woman. The woman glanced triumphantly back at me. "Enjoy life while you can; your days are numbered." She then vanished into the flames leaving Wyein and I alone in the ruins of our home, betrayed and full of grief.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A piece of white hair fell into my eyes as I leaned over to wipe down the table. I attempted to blow it back, but all I succeeded in doing was making more guys watch me with interest. Standing up straight, I threw the rag at the bartender, Drix, who smiled back in the dim light as it promptly landed on his head.

"Thank God, it's the end of my shift," I sighed dramatically, even though he knew.

"Yeah, now go get some rest." Drix grinned at the statement as he plucked the bar-stained rag off his head. He of all people knew that rest was the last thing on my mind. After all, I was his student in all acts of espionage and martial arts. We'd be seeing each other later at my apartment, which I shared with my brother, Wyein, to continue our search for the perpetrators of a series of vicious attacks on the local people. "See you later." He paused, regarding the cloth in his hand, then added, "And would you stop throwing your rags at me?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes and giving him a little wave over my shoulder. "Fat chance, Drixy boy."

"So, I'm just another one of your boy toys?" I laughed, but didn't respond.

A couple of the guys watching me frowned deeply as the other waitresses began to laugh at their expressions. One leaned into a man with brown spiky hair who had been watching me with disinterest the entire night and said, "Unlucky for you, honey, she's taken. She and the bartender are dating."

I smiled at the comment before gliding through the doors of the bar and into the chill night air of Traverse Town. Ever since I had ended up here four years ago, after the Heartless attack on Myno, I had loved how the setting sun shone through alleys and concentrated its orange glow on the plaza outside the bar. It reminded me of the meadow at sunset and better times with Mei and Rune. I sighed, dispelling the illusion, and trudged toward my apartment in the heart of the First District. It was almost night when I arrived at the building and just as I reached for the handle, a soft voice surprised me. "You're back." I turned my attention to the fierce sapphire eyes of my older twin, Wyein, and simply nodded. He seemed to consider something for a moment, then commented emotionlessly, "Dinner's on the stove."

I was genuinely surprised. "Where are you going?" After Mei's betrayal, Wyein had locked his dynamic personality inside himself and become very introverted, opposite to my own reaction to the turn in events. I figured if I was going to continue living, I needed to be strong and fierce.

"I'm meeting some friends in the Third District."

"Since when do you have friends in Traverse Town?"

"Since when did you become my probation officer?" he retorted back with venom. "I don't need to tell you everything!"

"That's just it, Wyein! You tell me nothing! I work my butt off at the tavern and with Drix to support the both of us. I deserve some explanation!"

Wyein scowled at me and stalked off in a huff, ignoring my protests with a furious wave of his hand. I began to follow him, but then thought better of it. I needed to eat before going out on surveillance with Drix in an hour. I stomped into our apartment, slamming the door and spooking the next-door neighbor who was frozen on the spot, presumably still there from listening to our fight. I hated eavesdroppers and banged around some pans to let him know it. Grabbing the pan full of soup, I dug my spoon into the broth with furious vigor and shoveled it into my mouth, not even bothering to pour the soup into a bowl. Tossing the pan into the sink with a loud clang to sit for who knew how long, I changed into my favorite black halter top with flared sleeves, a short skirt, and a pair of combat boots- all of which were patterned with large red Xs- and slung my sword belt around my hips. I pulled the gleaming hand and a half swords from their scabbards, quickly wiping them down and admiring my blue eyes on their mirror-like surface. A single firm knock reverberated from my door, interrupting my time with my precious weapons.

With a sigh, I pulled the door open to be greeted with the sight of Drix, leaning casually against my door frame. "You're early," I commented dryly, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought we should start closer to twilight to get some variation on the surveillance," he replied unfazed. "We're going to the Third District first."

I groaned. "It's such a long walk! And plus, Wyein'll think I'm stalking him." Drix questioned me with his eyes. "Wyein went to meet some friends there and we didn't exactly see eye-to-eye about it."

"I thought you'd be happy that he was finally recovering after four years."

"You knew?"

Yes, I knew. He told me, but he was worried you'd stalk him there and embarrass him because you're over-enthusiastic to get him back into the social whirl."

"Me? Embarrass him?"

"You've never kept it a secret that you wanted him to begin his life again."

I scowled at Drix, annoyed, and stalked past him. Men made me so mad sometimes. They always said the wrong things and made me feel worse instead of better. Drix was no exception to this rule. I jogged ahead of him and tried to focus on the cold night air against my face rather than my problems. I had almost succeeded in calming myself when I heard a scream. Dashing quickly in the direction of the shout, I sprinted down the alleyway and prepared to confront the attacker.

I skidded to a stop when I saw those familiar buggy yellow eyes in the shadows. My tattoo began to glow with a green light as they drew closer, then erupted into a wall of emerald flame, sending them scattering. A little girl with black hair pressed up against the wall looked frightened; but she was unscathed. I extended a hand toward her and she took it meekly as she trembled.

"Way to go," an amazingly sarcastic voice cut in, "you scared them away." I whirled around to face Drix with an angry scowl etched onto his normally warm features. "What is your problem? Scaring them away with that little light trick was the stupidest stunt you've ever pulled. What were you thinking?"

"Look, buddy," I growled, pushing him back, "I saved this girl's life. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Those things are still out there, Wynie. We could've ended it right here."

"Hate to burst your egotistical bubble, but as long as I hang around we aren't going to end anything."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Those bug creatures are called the Heartless and unfortunately for you, I have a built-in Heartless protector." I rolled up my sleeve and tapped the seal. "This tattoo won't let one of those things within ten feet of me. Trust me; I know. It's all so my sadistic ex-friend turned Heartless can take me down herself. So, if you want to catch them, you're going solo."

I turned my back on him with the girl in hand and strode out of the alleyway into the young night.

We walked silently toward the Third District where she told me she and her brother were staying. As we neared the gate to the Third District, I ran into something solid. "Watch it," I growled, looking up at the face belonging to the black cloaked chest I had run into.

The man was at least foot taller than me, not counting his red spiky hair. He grinned smoothly. "So sorry," he apologized in a suave voice, but the tone hinted that he wasn't. A boy around my age in the same black cloak walked up next to him, glaring haughtily at me through narrowed blue eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" he spat at me. He strode forward, but the red-headed man held an arm out in front of him.

"Relax, Roxas. She's not doing anything."

"Damn right, I'm not," I growled. "What's your problem?"

Roxas openly glared now. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"You know what? I don't really care if you're mayor of Traverse Town. I'm trying to do my civic duty right now. If you don't get lost, I'll be forced to remove you."

"Is that a threat?" Two long key-like weapons suddenly materialized in his hands and I had to do a double take. His weapons looked exactly like the ones on my left arm.

"Bring it, pretty boy." In response, I fluidly glided into my attack position, hands on the hilts of my blades.

Roxas raced at me, his key weapons trailing behind him. I whipped out my hand and a half blades, flipping them to readjust my grips as I waited for him to get closer. He swung the keys in a uniform manner as I leaped over them, giving him a swift front kick below his chin. I fell headfirst toward the ground and launched into a back handspring. My feet hit the brick wall halfway through the handspring and I pushed off it, flying like a superhero toward him. I slashed my blades at his face, but one of his keys came from nowhere, sending me flying across the pavement. I pushed myself up- wincing from the pain of the numerous cuts all over my body- to rush at him again, but a key rested against my collar bone and his blazing sapphire eyes stared down, piercing mine with his merciless glare. He moved to deliver the final blow and I closed my eyes, regretting that once again my fiery temper had gotten me into a serious mess. But the blow never came.

I cracked one eye open cautiously and saw his brawny red-haired friend bracing his wrist, inhabiting the weapon from moving any closer to my defenseless form. "We weren't ordered to kill her," he said to Roxas. "And I don't think our 'friend' would like it very much if we made a scene. Think about it." He tugged on Roxas' arm. "Now, come on. Let's get back to the castle before anyone notices we're gone."

Roxas sighed like a child told he couldn't do something and skulked after the red headed man, but permitting himself to glare once back at me. In his eyes, he promised to finish what he had started and that gave me the chills. That boy- if he could be called that- was absolutely lethal. A small hand tugged on one of my arms and for the first time I remembered my small, black-haired companion. "Let's get you home," I sighed, pushing myself up and leading her by the hand through the shadowy streets of Traverse Town.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The buildings of the Third District loomed over us. The still, quiet night air was too eerie for my taste, and my little companion seemed to be in agreement. Our footsteps striking the cobblestones echoed hollowly and she clung to me, frightened. "Is this place usually so empty?" she asked, fearful for the answer.

"No," I replied, surveying the square. "There's something wrong." As if in reply, soft scratching sounds reached my ears. My hands immediately griped at my trusty blades and I peeled my eyes for suspicious activity. Another set of footfalls carried from an alleyway and I drew my blades, facing the sound. I hoped it was Drix- though he was probably kick-ass mad at me right now- but the little panicky voice in my head said it was probably Roxas, back to finish the job.

"Wynie? Is that you?"

A blood-curling shriek ripped from my lips. "Don't kill me!" I screamed, going into hysterics. "I know I pissed you off and I'm sorry! Just please don't smite me with your magical keys of doom!"

A soft chuckle echoed through the stone square. "My own twin sister thinks I'm going to kill her. You didn't annoy me that much."

"Wyein! Don't scare me like that!" I held my hand over my heart in relief as I attempted to catch my breath. The little girl chuckled at my over-reaction. "Hey, you try avoiding a teenage psycho rushing to kill you with keys of death, and then talk to me."

Wyein eyed me with his "you're a complete loon" look. "You were almost killed?"

"Yes, by a hot psychopath with anger management issues."

"God, Wynie! How many times do I have to tell you not to pick fights with every person that you come in contact with?"

"I'm not finished. He's coming back to kill me."

"Shit. Could you be passive for once in your life?"

"I was passive," I shouted as his words dragged up the painful memories, "and look where it got me!" Wyein didn't speak, but the look in his eyes told me how much I'd hurt him. Frankly, I was annoyed by his self-pity and inability to get over it. "Oh, would you stop it? Like you're handling it at all." I grabbed the girl's hand and stormed out on someone for the second time that night.

"Maybe, I liked things the way they were," I heard him mutter as his form disappeared behind the stone wall of a building.

The girl seemed to gain confidence as we drew closer to the place she and her brother were staying. She skipped ahead, humming a little song. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around to look at me with a sheepish look on her face. "I'm so sorry! You rescued me; and I didn't even ask your name to thank you."

"It's alright." I shrugged passively. "I'm Wynie."

"Thank you for saving my life, Wynie. I'm-"

"Annie!" We both looked up in shock. A young man, at least four years to my senior, sprinted toward us; relief etched into his face. "I was so worried that you'd been hurt by the same thing that's been attacking the locals." He glanced at me, an aloof look replacing the warmth on his features. "Thank you from bringing her back," he grunted to me, holding Annie close.

"She was attacked," I corrected, "but they left when I showed up."

"It was so amazing, Tam!" Annie exclaimed. "She ran in, blades drawn, and her arm began to glow green. She summoned a wall of green fire and the Heartless ran away!"

"Did you just say Heartless?" I asked. "What do you know about the Heartless?"

Her brother, Tam, narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"My parents and best friend were sucked away by a creepy lady who turned my ex-friend into a Heartless to serve her." I paused, rolling up my left sleeve. "And I got this thing in the bargain. Now, people are being killed by them."

Tam frowned. "First of all, the Heartless don't kill people; they consume and destroy their hearts. I've never heard of them sucking people away either. The Heartless are created by the darkness accumulating in people's hearts. Someone can't just make you a Heartless; you have to have darkness in your heart. Every time a Heartless destroys a heart, another Heartless is created." He studied my seal curiously. "What exactly does this thing do?"

I sighed, frustrated. "You obviously don't listen to your sister. It's some kind of marking that keeps minor Heartless from consuming my heart. I honestly don't know that much about it other than that."

"Well, that heart-like character is the Heartless' symbol. Those crossed keys are called keyblades and they're a type of weapon that can only be used by certain people with special destinies. Heartless are afraid of keyblades, perhaps making it the element that drives off the Heartless."

I stared at him baffled. "How do you know this? You're the first person I've met that even identifies the word with the creature."

He smiled secretively. "I make it my business to know. Thank you again, Wynie. This chat has been illuminating." He took Annie's hand and walked away, fading into the darkness. It was then that I realized that I'd never told Tam my name. I stared in the direction they had disappeared in uncertainly, wondering exactly who he was. I had a feeling I didn't want to know.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slipped into the apartment at midnight to the sound of hushed voices, meaning only one thing. Wyein's friends were here. I scowled and cracked the door leading to his room, peering in. To my surprise, the red-headed man in the black cloak and Roxas were conversing with my brother. "Shit," I muttered to myself, "psycho boy and Red are Wyein's friends. This is going to be really awkward."

"You're sure you don't know where she is?" I heard my brother ask Red in a hushed tone.

"No," Red replied, annoyance subtly laced in his denial, "I told you already that us Nobodies don't make it a habit of battling Heartless. We leave that to that silly Restoration Committee. We only care about the hearts that accumulate in Kingdom Hearts."

"What's Kingdom Hearts?"

Roxas glanced anxiously at Red. "Axel, are you sure we should be telling him this? Won't Xemnas be mad?"

"Relax, Roxas. Xemnas actually sent us here about something else." Axel turned to Wyein. "Did you ever know a guy by the named of Rune?"

Wyein's eyes lit up. "Of course, he was always hanging around with my sister and Mei."

"Ah, so it brings us back to the girl you're looking for," Axel commented. "Could she be sheltering him?"

"They did have a history," my brother admitted uncomfortably.

"But he's a Nobody!" Roxas protested in the self-important voice I hated. "A Heartless Boss wouldn't protect a Nobody from the Organization! The Heartless don't want to help anyone else except themselves!"

"And your sister," Axel continued, ignoring Roxas' outburst, "where does she fit into all of this?"

"Wynie and I were the only ones left on Myno after Maleficent and her Heartless attacked. She could probably tell you more about it than I could."

That traitor! He knew everything about the Heartless and he never told me! Wyein didn't even ask about our parents, just that good-for-nothing bitch who betrayed us both. I couldn't believe he was so obsessive with her! He had lied to me about recovering; he was still stuck in the past.

I knocked on the door firmly. I'd had enough of eavesdropping and wanted to confront him head on. "Come in, Wynie. You'd probably like to meet my friends."

I opened the door and glared at Roxas. "Pretty boy," I said dryly, "we meet again."

Roxas' eyes darkened with anger, but he didn't give me the satisfaction of retorting back. Wyein, however, looked dazed. "Wynie, you know them?"

"Pretty boy, or Roxas as you call him, almost killed me while I was out. He's got serious anger management issues and I would like him out of my apartment!"

"I have anger management problems?" Roxas demanded. "What about you? You walk around like you own the place."

"Shut your trap, pretty boy. Nobody asked you. 'Sides, I was doing my civic duty by kicking the bums of low-lives such as you."

"I was the one doing all the 'kicking,' as you so kindly said before."

"Well, having keyblades and a special destiny doesn't make you all that!" I fired back.

Roxas looked at me incredulously. "Who told you about keyblades?" A look of realization crossed his face. "Axel, we need to leave, right now!"

"Don't tell me; the crazy assassin guy from the Guides is here." Axel grinned like at a cat as he glanced toward my brother and me. "We'll keep in touch," he said, before disappearing into a dark doorway. Wyein's eyes followed him until the doorway disappeared, then reverted to my face.

"What is your problem, Wynie? Why do you have to pick fights with our allies?"

"If those are allies, then I'm a Heartless," I shot back. "Roxas tried to kill me for goodness sake! And he'd do it again! Plus, you're worried about that back-stabbing bitch who handed our parents to that woman on a silver platter. What did you say her name was again?"

Wyein shifted uncomfortably. "Maleficent," he muttered.

"And you knew who she was too! What else aren't you telling me? How long have you known Axel and psycho boy Roxas?"

"I met them in the town square a few months ago. Axel was searching for someone. I figured he was from somewhere else, so I asked about Mei. He was intrigued so I ended up telling him everything. A few weeks later, he showed up with Roxas. They told me a lot about the Heartless, Nobodies, and the other worlds."

"So, that's what Axel meant by 'I don't think our 'friend' would like it very much if we made a scene.' They were talking about you?"

"Yes."

I looked into his eyes. "Are you so obsessed with finding Mei that you'll stoop down to their level?"

"Yes, Wynie. Mei loves me. Maleficent forced her to betray us. We have to help her."

"You may be delusional, but I'm not. Face it, Wyein; Mei was bad news all along and we were suckers for not seeing it. She played us like pianos to get her amusement and laughed at our pain. She's bad to the core and there's nothing we can to do to change it."

"You're wrong." He glared at me furiously. "Do you know what? Get out, now! Leave! I don't want to hear it!"

"The truth hurts."

"Shut up, Wynie! Shut up!"

As I left him, I couldn't help but add one more thing. "And her greatest amusement of all will be watching you obsess over her. She'll come back to be sure. To kill me and use you for her own ends. And even as you lay dying after she's stabbed you, you'll spout out declarations of love like a heartsick idiot and vow to wait for her. She'll preserve the memory forever, tell the story a million times, and laugh her guts out every time." Then, I left him to soak it all in, even though I knew he'd delude himself in some way rather than believing that I was lying. Mei was making me into the villain and she wasn't even here to witness it. I laughed bitterly, striding in the direction of the bar. As much as I didn't want to, I needed to apologize to Drix and get his help. I needed a place to stay away from my crazy twin brother who was about to get a whole lot crazier.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stalked through the streets of Traverse Town at midnight, fully aware what went on at this hour. I was usually on patrol so nothing was new to me and just because Drix wasn't with me didn't mean I couldn't do my job. By the time I reached the tavern, I'd broken up two brawls and stopped on thief with a swift kick in the groan. Men could be so vulnerable sometimes. I pushed the door open with all the attitude I could muster and surveyed the dark, strobe-lit scene. After closely examining all the dark corners, I knew Drix was still out trying to catch the Heartless. I was worried to be sure, but I wasn't stupid enough to try to find him. More likely, I'd get myself lost and attacked by one of the town's gangs. They weren't any threat as gangs go, just a bunch of stupid thugs that liked to fight, but stupid usually means strong and a lot of them. Even an intelligent seasoned fighter wouldn't survive alone. So, I pushed into the crowd of grinding bodies and lost myself in the music.

As I swayed, a pair of hands grabbed onto my waist and a voice tickled my ear. "Well, Wynie, we meet again." I turned my head to see Tam's black bangs fall into his eyes. "Don't get distracted, Wynie," he chastised, "lose yourself." So, I did.

I wasn't thinking; my brain was emotional and physically drained so I didn't think about Drix's supposed cover. And man, did I compromise it. I guess it just felt good to be in a man's arms and to be wanted. I was taken for granted far too much by the men in my life. Tam was new, different, and he knew all about my enemies. He'd was an ally, a particularly hot ally that could dance like the best of them. As a barmaid and club waitress, I knew. As we danced closer, his touch sent bolts of electricity through my body. I recognized the feeling too well. It was the same way I had felt with Rune. My blood ran cold thinking about what Mei would do to any man I got close to like Rune. She'd steal him from me and turn him into a Heartless. I couldn't risk Tam's safety that way, but I also couldn't let anyone take Rune's place. I loved Rune, end of story.

My eyes snapped open and I stiffened. Tam seemed to pick up on this. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered, sounding strangled. "I'm thirsty that's all." I pushed his hands off my hips softly. I couldn't simply say, "You're turning me on. Stop being so hot." Tam nodded and seemed to credit my cracking speech to thirst. He put a hand around my waist, sending more sparks through my body. "I know my way to the bar," I shot, a lot nastier than I wanted to be. But it worked, Tam's hand immediately dropped from my waist.

I slid onto on of the bar stools, trying to forget what had just happened and tried to turn the awkward silence into information gathering. "Tam, you seem to be well-traveled. Do you know anything about the Organization and Nobodies?"

"Organization Thirteen? Yea, what makes you ask?"

"One of my brother's friends mentioned it and I was curious."

"Well, nobodies are created by the body and soul left behind when a heart turns into a Heartless. Since they have no hearts, they aren't dark or light. They shouldn't exist." A steely edge began to form on his voice. "They feel incomplete so they'll do anything to find their hearts. They're dangerous."

"I know that."

"How?" Tam's aloof air seemed to disappear.

"It's nothing really." I blushed, thinking about how easily Roxas had defeated me. Tam would probably think I was weak and I'd never learn about these things. I felt an urgent drive to extract information from Tam.

"I think it is." He moved closer until his face was inches away from mine; and his breath tickled my face. I swallowed hard. If he used his interrogation methods on me, I might fall in love with him. I often heard the older village boys on Myno talking about one kiss tamed a girl.

"Fine." I gave in with poor grace. "One almost killed me because he didn't like the way I talked. And he was very annoying."

"What?" Tam's eyes grew hard as he stared into mine. "Promise me you'll never associate with a Nobody again."

"I can't do that. He's coming back to kill me."

"Who is he? My God, if he's still alive by this time tomorrow I'll consider myself a failure."

"A failure as what?"

"An assassin, of course."

The way he said it was so smooth as if he believed that everyone knew an assassin. Tam killed people. I shivered disagreeably, not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry; it must come as a shock," he apologized. "I just so used to being around people who deal with assassins on a daily basis that I didn't think."

"Who are you after here?" I asked in a small voice. The Heartless were scary; Roxas was nightmare frightening; but thinking that Mei might have sent an assassin was worst. Assassins made it their job to track people; the only way to escape was to constantly run from them. Roxas wasn't trained to find me. The Heartless reacted on instinct and had no mental capacity to track me, let alone look for me.

"Don't worry; I'm after a Nobody."

"Why? Didn't you just say they were dangerous?"

"The reason for my hunting Nobodies is also the reason that I can answer all your questions. I work for someone who makes it their business to rid the worlds of these Unnnaturals- the Heartless and Nobodies. I can't tell you anymore than that."

"What the Nobody's name?"

"Roxas," he answered, narrowing his eyes. "I've never met such a cunning Nobody in all my years. He and his buddy, Axel, make it a habit of visiting this town; but I can't figure out why."

I swallowed hard again. If Tam figured out that Roxas and Axel were my brother's friends, he'd be in danger. I didn't mind if he killed Roxas, but my only brother was a different story. "Ummm, if I tell you, will you promise to listen to me before you go on a gung-ho killing spree?"

"You know why they're here?"

"Well, they're not here anymore. I'm sorry I sorta let it slip about the keyblades and special destinies to him."

"You know Roxas?"

"Yeah, he's kinda the one who wants to cease my existence."

"Wynie." His sienna eyes bored into mine. "I need to know why Roxas is always here. You'll be safe from him if he's dead."

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak, but someone burst in the bar door yelling, "Drix! He's been hurt!"

I slid off my bar stool and sprinted toward the door, pushing roughly through the crowd of people. Once I had fought my way through them, I was exhausted, but I kept moving. Drix lay at the mouth of the alley next to the tavern. I fell to my knees next to him, checking his vital signs. Tears blurred my vision as I realized that if I had gone after him or not left in the first place.

"Don't blame yourself." Tam's gruff voice cut through my thoughts. "It doesn't look like they got his heart."

"He was attacked by the Heartless?"

"Yeah, the most minor kind of Heartless attacked him, Shadows. He'll survive."

"You don't understand. The hunt's begun."

"What do you mean?"

"Mei is after me. She swore she'd kill me and this is her warning. She'd rather have me run away like a scared ninny than stand and fight."

"Don't worry; I'll protect you both," Tam promised. "Neither Mei or Roxas will get a hold of you."

"But don't you have to follow Roxas?"

"No, because I know he'll be back and by staying close to you, I'll be able to end this once and for all."

His words sent guilty feelings throughout my body. The tone in Tam's voice said that he was in love with me, but I couldn't return it. No, it would've been better if I told him to back off, but I didn't. I would regret it later.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm going to bash that man's head into the next stationary object I see," I growled to Wyein. He simply laughed, causing me to hate him even more than I had when he'd not so subtly hinted that Tam had a thing for me, in front of Tam. "It's your fault in the first place," I reminded him. "You're the one that has to have friends that have a lethal assassin after them. You're the one who invited him to stay with us."

"Obviously, I'm not going to let him catch Roxas and Axel. I'm just letting him stay to protect you from Mei until I can help her."

"Keep dreaming," I said to both his comments, but I wasn't going to go into the entire Mei thing. It was bad news before the conversation started. "If you think you're going to be able to protect pretty boy and Axel from a trained assassin who's in love with me, you got another thing coming. Tam literally swore that he'd kill Roxas the next time he set his foot in Traverse Town."

"Well, he's ignorant of the fact that Roxas and Axel are here now."

I glanced toward the bathroom where the sound of shower water was apparent. "Are you sure he can't hear you?"

"Positive. Why do you think I asked you to yell while I turned the water on?"

"You're a mental case. Who else would see how loud I could scream without him hearing it in the shower before a trained assassin came?"

"What're you two talking about?" We both turned to see Annie standing in the hallway.

I smacked him upside the head. "You forgot that Annie was here, Smarts. Now, go meet your buddies before you say anything else stupid."

Wyein smiled sheepishly and slipped out the door of our apartment. "What were you talking about?" Annie asked innocently.

I'd forgotten that Tam didn't tell his sister about his kills to keep her safe from his enemies. "Just some friends of Wyein's that have some serious issues."

"Oh, okay." She ambled off to do God knows what as Tam came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.

The sculpted chest was too much for me. I covered my eyes with a hand. "Would you get a shirt on?" I asked, annoyed that he couldn't wear a robe like normal people did.

I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Don't tell me; you've never seen a guy without a shirt?"

"Correction, I've never seen an assassin without a shirt. A spy, yes; a thirteen-year-old boy, yes; my brother, yes; but an assassin whose job counts on the very fact that he has to be ripped, no."

He chuckled and I heard his footsteps. I took my hand off my eyes to find his face not inches from mine. "Am I making you nervous?"

I glared at him through narrowed eyes. "I know you're not hitting on me."

I thought he'd blush, but I was wrong. He just stared into my eyes with that detached look. I couldn't hold his eyes for long; I looked away. Damn, why did assassins have to be so hard to unnerve?

"Where's Wyein?" he asked glancing around.

"Make yourself decent and then I may tell you."

He frowned at me. "I am decent."

"And I'm not about to push you back into the bathroom. Now, get some clothes on."

"Do I unnerve you?" He smiled at me seductively.

I chuckled at him. "Not in the way you think. You annoy me. There's a big difference between what you'd like to assume and the truth." I turned my back on him. "I'm going out. I've had just about enough of you."

"Wait; let me get some clothes on. Your brother told me to protect you."

"Fine." Tam scampered off into his room. I glanced at the closed door. "Psych, like I'm going to let you stalk me all the time. I need to talk to one pretty boy about Rune and no way I'm going to lead you to your quarry." With Wyein there and my temper in check, I reckoned I'd be safe enough from Roxas' keyblades of fury.

I quietly slipped out of the apartment and sprinted down the steps, hoping to catch up with Wyein. But when I came to the main road, he was nowhere in sight. Wandering toward the Third District, I began to wonder how Drix was doing. Since he woke up the morning after the attack, he had been insisting that he was perfectly fine, but the doctors said he needed time to heal. To make matters worse, he assigned Tam as my temporary partner. We hadn't seen any more Heartless or stupid Nobodies named Roxas, but Tam insisted that I needed his help. What I needed to do was knock his block off.

While I was in deep thought, I ran into a wall. No, kidding. I rubbed my face testily as I stared up at the wall. I could've sworn that there had never been a wall here before.

"It was nice of you to knock." I turned my head to see Axel leaning against the wall a few feet away. "Your brother's waiting." I nodded and followed him in through a door that had previously not been there.

Axel walked ahead of me and stopped at the entrance of a brightly lit room. "She ran into a wall. How clueless can she get?"

Wyein grinned like an idiot. "Pretty clueless."

Scowling, I walked up to him and smacked his upside the head; then plopped down next to him. "Where's his royal snootiness?" I asked Axel, glancing around the Roxas-less room.

"His royal what- oh, you mean Roxas? He'll be here soon. So, I wanted to ask about-what's his name? Oh right, Rune."

I glared at him. "What about him?"

"Do you know where he is now?"

"If I did, do you think I'd tell you? I wouldn't betray my friend to you and that's not something that you can appreciate. Rune was and still is my best friend. And you're just an unnatural thing that wants to kill him!"

Rage burned in Axel's eyes. "You sound just like him, y'know? Just like that good-for-nothing assassin, Tam. And it's really starting to piss me off! Got it memorized?"

"I agree." Roxas had finally arrived and I wanted nothing more to smash his arrogant face in. I rushed at him, my fist ready to connect with his face, but he caught it and wouldn't let go.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled. "You're trying to kill Rune!" My knee smashed into his groan with the full force of my fury.

As Roxas flinched, a snarl ripped from his lips. "You're gonna pay, bitch!"

"Oh, I don't think so."

His keyblades appeared again, but I was too stupid to realize that I was out-classed. Without my own weapons, I didn't have a chance. Cold metal tore through my skin again and again, but no one tried to stop him. It was then I realized how truly alone I was and how much Roxas hated me. I knew then that I was going to die.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I rolled over to face Roxas. He was breathing heavily and had a triumphant sneer on his face, but that wasn't the worst. Wyein sat next to Axel, glancing on disinterestedly at the scene. Furious flames surged relentlessly through my veins as I pushed myself up, driven by adrenaline. Something cold touched my hand and I realized that my hand and a half blades were miraculously in my grip. In a spilt second decision, I leapt toward Wyein, ready to slice off his face. He wasn't the person I'd know all my life, the one who had been almost an extension of myself. It was as if Mei had taken over his body and left no traces of my beloved twin brother behind. In some ways, that was what happened.

Axel managed to divert my attack, but not quickly enough. My right blade cut Wyein's face from his hairline through his eyelid down to his jaw. As I flew backwards through the air toward my greatest enemy, I felt a sense of satisfaction as if I had defeated Mei. I slammed against the far wall and relied on the last of my adrenaline to attack Roxas one last time.

I scrambled to my feet quickly and crouched into my attack position, eyes narrowed. As Roxas angled in to strike, I punched him hard in the cheek, setting him off balance and giving myself time to dodge his blow. He glared at me with unforgiving eyes and spat blood on the ground. As he leaped at me, I prepared to engage in a deadly dance. Whoever made the first mistake would pay dearly for it. Metal rang as it struck metal with surprising force. Constantly losing blood was doing nothing for my chances, but I struggled on anyway. At one time, I glanced into the corner where Axel was tending to Wyein. It was then I knew that time wasn't on my side. Once Axel finished with my brother's wound, he'd be on me like sharks to blood. So, I fought harder, losing ground and attempting to steer myself toward the exit. I wasn't sure what how to disengage and finally decided on a risky plan to fall and throw dirt into his eyes. It was low and dirty, but it was my life on the line. I'd have to risk it all to have a chance to continue to live.

But I didn't need to. A huge explosion set off near the entrance, sending debris and dust flying. I couldn't see Roxas and I was sure he couldn't see me. I ran toward the explosion, anything to get away from the masochistic men in that room. Arms wrapped around me and I fought desperately against them, but they were unyielding.

"Geez, Wynie, don't kill yourself. You've lost a lot of blood," a familiar voice chastised.

"Tam? Thank God, it's you." He dragged me out into the fresh air of the square where a crowd was already beginning to gather.

"I'll hold onto her, Tam," Drix said, coming out of nowhere. "You have some Nobodies to kill." Tam smiled knowingly and leapt back into the flaming hole.

"I don't think he's going to find anything," I said softly, feeling very light-headed. I was glad for Drix's arms, otherwise I might've fallen over.

He nodded in agreement. "What happened?"

"I followed Wyein because I needed to talk to Roxas-"

"Talk to a Nobody? Are you insane?"

I ignored his questions. "I wanted to know about an old friend of mine from Myno that he mentioned to Wyein. I thought Wyein would protect me if Roxas went psycho and tried to kill me again, but instead he just watched as that son of a bitch tore me apart. He's not my brother anymore, Drix. Something's changed him."

Drix didn't respond. "What is your problem?" I shouted, exerting myself to the point of unconsciousness.

"Ummm, Wynie? We have company."

I looked around his shoulder to see the yellow eyes of Shadow Heartless in a nearby alleyway. "Of all things to go wrong!" I exclaimed. "And it's even daytime! I suggest you run."

"I agree." Drix picked me up and began to jog through the crowd of people toward the smoky hole.

"What are you doing? Do you want to be killed by a bunch of crazy Nobodies?"

"Tam's in there and I doubt there are any insane Nobodies still there."

"But there's darkness in there!"

"Shut your trap, Wynie. If you have any better ideas, tell me; but if not, be quiet and let us both think." Drix climbed over the rubble toward the room in which moments ago, I had tried to avoid my impending demise. "I really don't think we should be in here," I babbled. "The structure's probably ready to collapse and one brush with death in enough for one day." I heard a snapping sound as Drix leaped away and part of roof fell where we had been standing. "See? I told you so."

"Wynie? Drix?" Tam's voice resonated from somewhere farther into the building. He appeared in a sky lit area of the ruins. "Why'd you come in here?"

"There were Heartless in a nearby alley. It wasn't safe for Wynie."

"She'll be worse off if we don't get her medical attention."

The roof groaned forebodingly. "Medical attention won't help if I'm crushed by this unstable structure, you numbskulls!" I growled. They both opened their mouths to say something, but the ceiling began falling in. When the entire building collapsed, people began frantically digging thinking we were trapped under the rubble. Unfortunately, this is only a guess; because at the last minute Drix summoned a portal and pushed us into it as the build fell on top of us.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I fell on top of something warm and lightly muscled in a creepy back alley. My cushion let out a strangled sound as I plopped on top of it. "Wynie, lay off the sweets; will ya?" I frowned as two large hands slid under my arms and pulled me off Drix. As Tam supported my weight so I could stand, I stuck my tongue out at him in response. "Very mature."

"You were insinuating that I was fat! I have every right to be immature. That comment was what you guys call hitting below the belt." I kicked him in the shin as he climbed to his feet, giving him a legitimate reason to groan. "Never tell a girl she's fat."

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Drix asked, dodging my punch. "You don't act like it."

Tam scowled at both of us. "Stop it, you two." He picked me up gently and sat me on a dumpster that smelled like three-day-old fish and began to bandage my wounds. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Where are we anyway? And why does this place reek of fish?"

"What?" Drix asked, seeming to snap out of a trance. He inhaled experimentally and gagged. "She's right!" Can't we go somewhere that doesn't stink?"

Tam finished wrapping my arms and started on my legs, ignoring Drix. "We're at Cresentia Spaceport. It's a major inter-galactic fishing city, explaining the aroma of seafood."

"You can't catch fish in space, imbecile!" I exclaimed incredulously. "Everyone knows that!"

"You can here," Drix replied, matching my tone. "Everyone knows that." He paused, finishing my legs. "Lift your shirt."

"My upper body is fine," I snapped, trying to slide off the dumpster and flinching at the pain my movement caused.

Both Drix and Tam shook their heads at me. "You're being ridiculous," Drix stated, rolling his eyes at me.

"Fine, be a bunch of perverts, but I'm leaving!" I stormed toward the alley's mouth, only to be stopped by an iron grasp around my wrist. I whirled around to face Tam, his face a mask of seriousness.

"You need to change your clothes."

"Excuse me?"

"Even if you pretended to be a boy," he explained, eyeing my jeans, "your clothes would stand out. Here, put these on." He reached into a wooden box I hadn't noticed before and pulled out a pile of drab colored clothes.

"Not going to happen. Changing in front of you is out of the question."

"Just me?"

"I trust Drix," I hinted, my way of not so subtly saying that he was still too unfamiliar and was being entirely too forward.

"Change in the dumpster then," Drix proposed seriously, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't care either way."

"Fine." I pulled off my jeans and thrust the loose pants on behind the dumpster before Tam could see my underwear. I eyed my chest doubtfully and looked up at them. "Umm...if I'm supposed to be a boy and all, wouldn't that mean these would be non-existent? Unless you're not telling me something?" Tam held up the bandages as if they solved everything. "Can I be a girl, please?"

"It's safer for you to be a boy for obvious reasons," Tam explained, offering them to me insistently.

"I'm going to murder you in your sleep," I muttered as I plucked the roll from his hand. "Face the wall, both of you."

Ten minutes later, I was no longer a girl appearance wise. Drix got a real kick out of the fact and brought up his earlier joke until I pushed him into a pile of fish. That shut him up. We journeyed through the crowded streets, pushing toward the major docks. Tam's magic was exhausted from our impromptu trip; and he suggested that we get work for a few days until he could transport us back to a place he considered to be civilization. I glanced around, fascinated by the diversity I had thought only existed in Traverse Town. Tam would stop every once in a while and speak to with individuals about work, and Drix had wandered off to do the same. Plenty of people wanted one or two men like Drix and Tam to lift things and such, but one look at me and they shook their heads. No one needed a scrawny boy.

Finally, Drix reappeared, surging through the crowd. "I found all of us jobs on a ship that's leaving soon! Come on!"

Tam grabbed my hand and fought through the crowd toward him. Bodies pushed on us from all directions and numerous times I was almost separated from Tam. Each time, he managed to yank me past the crushing forms of the various creatures, resulting in quite a bit of soreness on my part. At one point, I was forced to yell at him. "By the time we get there, my arm will be so mangled; I won't be able to do anything."

As we rushed toward the row of large ships, Tam's grip slipped from my hand. I was alone. I glanced around frantically, but caught no sight of my two companions. I was hopelessly lost in an enormous unfamiliar spaceport and our ship was leaving soon. In short, I'd probably never find them in time, and terror began to settle in. Who wouldn't be scared with a homicidal Nobody and the queen of the heartless bitches after them? I had a gut feeling that it was about to get a whole lot worse, but I shoved the panic away with one fell swoop. A clear mind would help considerably more than one clouded by hysteria. If I could push through the crowd to the row of ships, I could ask the dock workers and hopefully find Tam and Drix. The worst scenario would be that I didn't find them and I would wait around for a few hours, in case they were looking for me. If we weren't reunited by then, I'd find a job in a tavern. So with that plan set in mind, I set my sights on the ships and plowed forward.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't know how long I surged through the crowds, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of my self-appointed guardians. It seemed like an eternity until I was able to retreat closer to the docks where it was less congested. I stared down at my feet, hoping to stay out of brawls and the interested sweeps of dock workers who wanted some fun.

"Excuse me, boy." I glanced up at a dog-like man wearing a strange diving suit with a curious teenage boy behind him. "Do you know where the R.L.S. Legacy is launching from?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized with a sincere tone, "I've never been here before."

"Are you lost?" The boy began to take some interest in me and I begged whatever gods existed that he wouldn't see through my long hair tucked under a hat, loose clothing façade of manliness.

"You could say that. I'm looking for two guys about this tall"- I showed them Drix and Tam's height which was about as high as my hand could go- "who are working on a ship that has either launched or is about to."

"Hey, you can come with us!" the boy exclaimed, looking at the dog-man. "Can he, Doc?"

The doctor stared hesitantly at me. "I don't know, Jim."

"You even said you needed someone to help you with your studies and odd jobs," Jim persisted. "He really needs our help."

"Fine. What's your name, boy?"

I panicked and anyone else in my situation would have done the same, so I blurted out the first male name that came into my head. "Wyein. My name's Wyein." Gods, why'd it have to be my masochistic twin brother's name? Every time I heard that name, I became angry. Wyein was in the same category as Mei, now, the traitorous back-stabbers. How was I going to deal now that it was my name?

"It's nice to meet you, Wyein." The doctor said it slowly as if testing each syllable before he said it. "I am Dr. Doppler; and this scamp is Jim Hawkins. We're off on an exciting scientific journey."

I eyed him doubtfully. "Treasure hunting," Jim specified, grinning. "We're going to find the loot of a thousand worlds!" I must have looked pretty skeptical because Jim's face dropped. "You don't believe me, do you?"

I shook my head. "Lately, everything's seemed too good to be true. How do you know this treasure is all it's professed to be?"

He glanced around suspiciously before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a copper sphere covered with strange markings. "This is the map. I can't show you now; it's too dangerous in the streets. But, in a nutshell, this is going to lead us to our fortunes."

"I'll believe it when I see it." By then, we were at the gangplank of a huge, beautiful ship with the words, R.L.S. Legacy, painted on the hull. "Wow," I breathed, letting my eyes run over the glossy wood surfaces and the folded canvas-looking sails. "This thing is huge."

Jim's voice interrupted my awe-stricken trance from the top of the gangplank. "Come on, Wyein; we're going to meet the captain." I rushed up to the deck and followed them, glancing about as I tried to absorb everything.

I was so busy looking around that I didn't notice my newest companions until I ran into Jim's back and fell on my butt. Jim wordlessly grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. Dr. Doppler looked like he was about to turn a lovely puce color as a cat-like woman that I assumed to be the captain chastised him. I felt intrusive, but Jim caught me by the wrist before I could slip away. "Doc, you forgot to introduce Wyein."

Dr. Doppler seemed out of it and he motioned to me. "Captain, Wyein. Wyein, Captain. He'll be doing odd jobs." Jim frowned at the vagueness, but the captain surveyed me interestedly.

"Wyein is a fascinating name for a young woman," she commented slyly.

"Quite right," Dr. Doppler commented, not really listening. "Wait, what?"

"Wyein is a girl."

The doctor looked like he was about to explode. "Why, I never! What do you take me for? A complete buffoon?"

With the cat out of the bag- pardon the pun- I opened my mouth to speak when the captain interrupted. "Quite right, Doctor. I'm so sorry," she said, turning to me. "It's just that you're very feminine-looking."

"Right. And this is the boy who found the treasure-"

She leaped toward him, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom." He glanced around, nervously. "Now." She stalked down the steep steps in a graceful manor that I was very jealous of and motioned for us to follow. She was at the end of a narrow hallway, pulling a key out of her pocket by the time the three of us had staggered down to that level. She unlocked the door and sat her hand against its surface as if she were about to push it open.

She opened her mouth and began to speak, waving her other hand around in a theatrical manner. "Doctor, to gab like a big-mouthed frog about a treasure map in front of this so-called crew of yours, is one of the stupider, more idiotic stunts I've seen in all my years of sailing. I don't trust this crew, not at all; and I'm quite surprised that you believe them upstanding enough to confide with such heavy information."

"Captain." A large boulder-like man somehow materialized behind us, causing me to spook. Stupid Roxas had ruined all my poise and I was going to kill him for that. Just as soon as I figured out how to separate him from his whizzing metal death-trap keyblades of doomsday, death, and all around carnage. Then, he'd get it. "The men you hired are waiting in your quarters."

"Ah, and are they satisfactory, Mr. Arrow?"

"Indeed, Captain. Although, one seems to be worried about his brother, ma'am. He said he lost him in the crowd at the spaceport."

"How tragic. Perhaps we could delay the launch, Doctor? I wouldn't want a little boy in danger because he didn't have his brother to defend him."

"A teenager, ma'am."

"In that case, it shouldn't be a problem to leave him. He'll need to learn to take care of himself eventually." She turned back to us. "Come along, gentlemen."

As she opened the door, I saw two familiar forms sitting on random pieces of furniture. "Drix! Tam!" I shrieked in a very non-masculine voice, throwing myself onto Drix like a lost puppy who had just found her master. "I was so afraid. You guys were gone; and if that homicidal psycho would've appeared, I would've been done for."

"Do you have to be so melodramatic?" Tam asked with a cold, brooding glare.

"At least, I'm not PMSing," I shot back.

"Do we really need to go through this?" Drix asked, yawning. "If you're not fighting with Tam, you're fighting with me. If not me, then it's your brother." He looked like he was about to continue, but he closed his mouth abruptly. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

I glared at him. For a moment, I wished looks could kill. I knew the person he was about to list. Roxas.

"Well, I am quite pleased that affairs could tie themselves up so nicely," the captain commented from the doorway. "I am Captain Amelia." She stepped forward to shake Drix's hand and nodded at Tam. "It's good to see you again." Then, she turned back to Dr. Doppler and Jim.

"Mr. Hawkins, may I please have the map?" Dr. Doppler glanced at Jim expectantly and he reluctantly reached into what I assumed to be a pocket. As his hand came out, it was clutched around the copper sphere he had shown me earlier. He dropped it moodily into Captain Amelia's hand and she locked it away in an armoire. "You will address me as either Captain or ma'am, Mr. Hawkins. Do I make myself clear?" She frowned deeply when he didn't answer. "Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mr. Arrow, show them to the ship's galley. Mr. Hawkins will be working for our ship's cook." Jim began to protest, but she gave him a cold stare and he sulkily followed Mr. Arrow. Once they had left, she turned back to us. "Now, I'd like to know why you're trying to pass off a girl for a boy."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The three of us were unable to respond to Captain Amelia's inquiry. "I've known you for a long time, Tam," she continued, "but if she, or any of you, places any threat on this voyage, I'll be forced to release you from my employment."

"She's in less danger from men if they think she's a boy," Drix jumped in, "and we need to throw off her pursuers."

"Who's after her? Not the law, I hope. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Two enemies," Tam replied monotonously, "but I doubt they have any idea where she is. At any rate, they're only after her and us; they won't harm anyone else."

She regarded him carefully for a moment before nodding her head in a business-like manner. Turning to me, she continued. "You won't be expected to do anything, but please help wherever possible. And steer clear of the rest of the crew. If they find out you're a girl, I'm not sure if I'll be able to protect you."

Tam put an arm around my shoulder, causing me to push it off. "We'll take care of her."

"What's all this about treasure anyway?" Drix asked, casually leaning against the wall in his usual laid-back manner.

Captain Amelia gestured for us to gather in closer. "This journey is a trip of discovery to the legendary Treasure Planet. It's the place where Captain Nathaniel Flint supposedly stored the spoils of his pirate raids. But don't tell anyone! As I mentioned before, I don't trust this crew as far as I can throw them."

"But you trust us?"

She laughed. "Your friend, Tam and I sailed together, not too long ago. There galaxy is indebted to us."

Tam grinned sheepishly. "We won some skirmishes against the Protean armada, no big deal."

"Oh, it was a very big deal. I still have scars from it."

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned. "Show-off." Didn't he understand that no matter what he did, I would never like him in that way? Sure, he was a powerful ally and might be a good friend if he'd stop being so bi-polar, but he was no Rune. His personality was way too uptight for me and I wished he'd stop trying to woo me. I wasn't the type to fall at a cheesy pick-up line.

"Come on, Wynie," Tam urged, trying to get back on my good side. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and I shoved off, annoyed.

"I'm a boy, remember?" I smacked him upside the head and stormed out to find Jim who- with my luck- would spout out hopeless declarations of love and devotion on sight, even though I'm supposedly a guy. I'm not insinuating Jim's gay, because he eyed Tam weirdly as he was making eyes at me earlier. Note to self: Start rumor that Tam is gay. Maybe then, he'll stop hitting on me.

As I came up on deck, Jim greeted me with a groan. He leaned against a mop that was nearly as tall as he was, in the middle of a puddle of water. "Tough luck?" I asked, sympathetically. Jim only nodded and resumed mopping with an scowl etched into his features. A small pink blob zoomed to a position above his shoulder and I regarded it for a moment before figuring out what it really was. "How the hell did the Heartless find me here?" I exclaimed, grabbed the mop from Jim and wielding it like a staff.

I attacked it with a series of sweeps that would've made Drix proud, if he were watching. My blows separated smaller pieces of pink goo from the creature, only for it to reform seconds later. A cry of frustration loosed from my lips as Jim watched with a panicked expression. "Wyein, why are you attacking Morph?"

"You named it? You named something that devours your heart and turns you into a Heartless? Are you insane? Do you have a death wish or something?" Throughout the frenzied barrage of conversation, I hadn't been paying attention, swinging the mop handle haphazardly around trying to destroy the "Heartless." Finally, it contacted with something behind me. Wait, behind me?

"You daft boy!" A large hand roughly grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face a large man with a mechanical eye, a metal arm, and a metal peg leg, a cyborg. "What are you doing with that mop?"

"Defending myself from...oh." I glanced down at my left arm, which was not even faintly glowing, the mop suspended in midair. It slipped from my astonished grip and clattered to the deck. "Wow, talk about awkward."

Fortunately, Mr. Arrow interrupted the moment. "All hands to stations. Prepare to launch!" I used the distraction to climb the rigging and gaze on more time over the sprawling, fish-smelling metropolis.

"Smell you later!" I cried, enthused, waving playfully at the city and the people below as the sailors around me unfurled the sails.

"Brace yourself!" I heard Captain Amelia say and I gripped tightly to the ropes that were the difference between staying fixed to the mast or splating face-first onto the deck, making a nasty mess in the process. A sudden acceleration threatened my white-knuckled grasp on the rigging and I heard a horrendous racket from below and Drix's boisterous laughter, which usually meant something along the lines of, "Someone just got hurt; and in my opinion, it's hilarious."

"Doctor Doppler flew into the cabin wall." I glanced down at Tam, climbing to join me.

"He didn't brace himself, then?" I joked, laughter in my voice. "He's quite a character."

Tam chuckled shortly, but the laughter didn't reach his eyes. "Indeed."

"And that suit was something else." I permitted myself to glance over at him when he didn't respond. "You know, you're quite a character yourself. You're so mysterious and aloof sometimes, and at others, very personal even overbearing. And, even though you may say a lot, your words have no meaning."

Tam met my eyes and I felt a strange tremor shoot through me. His eyes were not those of a normal person. They were empty and seemed frozen over in a glassy, emotionless ice. Warmth was not possible for these eyes. They belonged to a cold-blooded killer. He hated because he was told to hate, and obeyed because obedience was expected of him. I tore my gaze away and climbed shakily down to the deck. It wasn't until I looked down that I noticed my hands were trembling. My curiosity was extinguished; he scared me enough to get one message through my head. "Forget about understanding me," his eyes had said. "My hate is senseless."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So, in short, he totally freaks me out," I concluded. Jim sat on a wooden crate, half-washed dish frozen in his hand, shocked at the huge flow of information that had passed my lips.

"So, you're a girl?" he asked, testing the words. I confirmed it silently, waiting for him to continue. "And Wyein's your brother's name?"

"Pretty nutty, ain't it? It was Tam's idea."

"Yeah," he replied, distracted. Jim was clearly looking around me. "That is weird."

"What is so interesting behind me?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"I can't be sure, but I think that woman behind you is staring at your butt."

"She's what?" I shouted, so loudly that I drew the attention of everyone on deck except for Tam.

He was pushing toward the woman, a deadly look in his eyes. He stopped ten feet from her and stared into her cold gray eyes. "Marian."

She batted her eyelashes at him. "Now, Tam, I could never understand why a man with a butt as hot as yours, has to be my enemy. Saix is a member of the Organization; and he like me just fine. If you only keep up that cold air because you think he's my man, then you can forget about him. A chance with you is worth more than a lifetime of devotion from Saix. Not that that's worth that much to begin with."

"Still as raunchy as ever," Tam muttered, rolling his eyes as if he knew her too well.

"I don't like that word; but if you do, I'd be happy to change my opinion."

"Why would I date a Nobody, unless I wished to use the relationship to get at her or one of her friends? I hate all of you Unnaturals; and that's one thing that will never change."

"Too bad, we could be such a great couple. After all, you and I have the best hind ends of anyone in this universe."

"Technically, you can't claim that title because you're not supposed to exist."

"Oh, I'm so hurt!" she whined, sticking her perfect bottom lip out in a moody pout. "Why do you have to be so mean, Tammy?"

"Keep that up and you'll get people believing that you really do have a heart. I don't know why Huriko sent you here; but tell him that after Roxas, he's next."

"Please, you can't even catch Roxas and it's been what? Six months, I want to say. Besides, Huriko lost interest in you ages ago. He's curious about that boy." She pointed at me with a sweep of her hand.

"Me?" I squeaked, freaked out that she was going to turn her charms full force on me.

She glided up to me, closely shadowed by Tam, and got into my face. "Yes, you," she replied seductively, "I'm impressed even now. In a few more years, you may even be hotter than Tam."

Jim broke out laughing and fell off the crate. Drix joined in without further insistence, supporting himself against the cabin wall. Even Tam's aloof assassin personality dissipated and he covered his face with a hand to keep us for seeing his amused smile.

"What is so funny?" Marian asked, spitting mad. Her eyes darkened with anger, reminding me of the last time a Nobody went into a rage.

I was about to explain when Jim blurted out, "Wynie's a girl," without thinking. The air was immediately silent. Everyone who hadn't known stared at me; while everyone who did glowered at Jim. Drix especially glared daggers at him, then put an arm around my shoulder protectively.

"If anyone so much as touches her, gods have mercy, because I will not."

He led me below deck and toward the captain's quarters. "Why are you protecting me?" I asked. Drix had never shown any intentions toward me, making me curious about his outburst.

He ran his fingers slowly through his dusty brown hair, sighing and staring off in another direction. "You're like a sister to me, Wynie. I feel responsible for you." He shook his head with a frustrated sighed and continued. "It was stupid of Jim to expose you like that; but he didn't know, I suppose. The blame should really fall on Tam and me. If we hadn't set her off..."

I stomped my foot furiously. He shouldn't be blaming himself for this entire mess I had gotten myself into. "It was bound to happen anyway, Drix. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" he whispered. His volume increased to a roar. "Not that bad? You don't understand! We'll be out of here soon enough, but Marian doesn't belong in this world. Tam explained this all to me before we left Traverse Town." He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing.

"Marian is a General in the Army of None, a covert group of Nobodies. They're against Organization XIII's view of completeness using Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"It's the place where hearts go once their Heartless are killed," he explained. "Anyway, the Army- as those who know about it like to call it- believe in a place called Sanctuary.

"When a person is turned into a Heartless, an anti-heart is made right before the heart is devoured by the darkness called an anti-heart. An anti-heart is an opposite of a true heart, just as a Nobody is the opposite of their Somebody. Once the anti-heart is created, it is stored in Sanctuary, according to legend. The stories of anti-hearts and Sanctuary are all folklore, but the Army wants to believe it."

"Is it because all Nobodies wish to be complete?" I asked, truly intrigued. "If a Nobody had an anti-heart, they'd remain the same, except with emotions, right?"

"In theory, but no one believes in anti-hearts or Sanctuary."

"What does this have to do with Marian?"

"As you just witnessed, Marian likes men. She's a flirt who judges the opposite gender on their appearances rather than who they are."

"That's a polite way of putting it." Tam strode toward us, looking very uptight. "If she still thought you were a guy, you'd be safe from her. As you just witnessed, she won't attack guys that she likes. Now that she knows you're a girl, you're a potential rival."

"That's bad, right?" I wasn't really seeing any parallels between what Drix and Tam were saying and why Marian was so dangerous. She didn't seem as threatening as Tam and Drix seemed to be insinuating.

"Undoubtedly. Unless you can convince her you're not a threat, she's got her eye on you. If you do anything she doesn't like, she'll probably try to kill you." I swallowed hard, the message driven home.

And so ended my happy day aboard the R.L.S. Legacy. I have a new enemy in Marian, every man on board knows I'm a girl, and someone from off-world knows where I am, which means she can get the information through Saix to Roxas. All in all, it's been a perfect day. Not.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I lay awake on the cabin floor, listening to Captain Amelia snore. I heard Drix mutter in his sleep about how the fuzzy mutant duckies were going to steal all the crayons, as he leaned against the door post. I had not so subtly hinted that I did not want Tam in the room, so he was probably snoozing against the wall next to the door. Some guars they were. If I screamed "Roxas is going to murder me" in their ears, they wouldn't have stirred. Finally, I decided to give up falling asleep and slipped out the door, pausing a moment to smile at Drix, who was now saying something about Roxas stealing his tutu.

Just as I predicted, Tam was snoozing by the door. I used the spy skills I learned from Drix to slip past his "keen" assassin ears and climbed the steep, wooden steps to the deck.

A crisp breeze greeted me as I swung the door closed on its well-oiled hinges. The night was chilly, silent except for the flapping of the sails in the wind. I shivered, wrapping the blanket more tightly around my shoulders.

As I wandered around the deck, I heard another faint pair of footsteps behind me, so I quickened my pace. An iron grip fixed itself around my wrist as another one clapped tightly over my mouth to stifle the high-pitched scream. The hand pulled against a muscular chest and I felt a warm breath against my neck below my ear. Struggling against my attacker, I futilely squirmed to loosen his grip around my mouth.

I assumed it was one of the crew until a too-familiar voice whispered in my ear. "It's been too long, Wynie," Roxas snickered. "There's no Tam to save you this time."

"Saix told you, didn't he?" I asked, but it came out garbled.

Roxas seemed to understand though. "Yeah, he did. Don't worry; I'll kill you quickly. I'm feeling merciful today."

"You're such a saint," I shot sarcastically as he uncovered my mouth.

"I can kill you faster than your scream can reach help," he warned, though I wasn't thinking about it.

"You're really quite a gentleman, Roxas. Killing a girl personally makes her feel oh-so-special."

"I'm glad." His breath tickled my ear.

"You know you'll me. After I'm dead, you'll have nothing to occupy your time with," I reasoned, trying to avoid my imminent death.

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "I'll find some other distraction."

An escape plan quickly formulated in my head. It was risky, but hey, when weren't they? I wrapped my leg around one of his, flinching at my voluntary contact with the boy I hated. I leaned forward, setting us both off balance. We tumbled to the deck in a heap, making a huge ruckus and sending Roxas' keyblades spinning across the polished wood surface. I attempted to roll out from under him, but Roxas held me firmly in place, cursing under his breath.

"Give up; no one can help you," he growled as I futilely squirmed toward one of his keyblades. If I could distract him long enough, I might be able to drive him off using his own weapons.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked, creeping toward the silver keyblade.

"As if you don't already know!" Roxas hissed, hate saturated in his voice.

"In Traverse Town, you just sort of attacked me. No warning, no explanation. I really don't get why you want me dead either. I'm not Rune, obviously."

"You're just like your boyfriend, messing with people's heads. Stop playing innocent."

"I'm not playing; and Tam's not my boyfriend! Beside why would I need to play innocent, you've already got your heart set on killing me. Oh right, you don't have one!"

"Why you bitch! A pair of strong hands fixed themselves around my neck. It became clear to me then. Roxas was afraid of Tam and wanted me dead as soon as possible in order to hurt him. I had no idea why he attacked me that first time or why Tam, of all people, was so scary, but Roxas was going to end this now.

Suddenly, the door slammed against its frame and Tam emerged from the shadows, face gaunt, scimitar in hand. "Roxas."

He was off me in a second, leaping back to avoid the scimitar's edge. With Roxas distracted, I reached for the keyblade; but it disappeared as my hand touched it, somehow transported into Roxas' waiting hand. The melodic clang of metal rang throughout the ship, arousing the crew to witness the lethal tango between two great enemies. I climbed to my feet and reached for my blades. In a spilt second decision, I raced toward the fray, only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled toward its owner.

"What are you trying to do, kill yourself?" Drix's anxiety-filled voice drifted urgently into my ear. "You were almost murdered and now, you run to meet the very destiny you tried to prevent. Gods, Wynie, you rush into things without thinking and regret it later. Could you consider the consequences of your actions for once in your life?"

I was shocked into silence. The comment that hit home for me came from the most unexpected source that I had no idea how to respond. I never even considered that anyone would notice my tendency to act quickly without thinking it through. Ever since the transpiration of events on Myno, I always felt that if I spent too much on thought, the moment would slip away, like it had with Rune. I let my emotions run away with me because I wanted to be caught up in the moment and to hell with the consequences. I dreaded the future, so uncertain and cold. It was shrouded in darkness for me, - a destroyer of dreams- that cared nothing for those it affected. I dwelt in the present, wishing tomorrow would never come.

I stared blindly ahead at the chaotic scene. Absorbing the expressions of hate, the burning, destructive emotions that seemed to consume the two fighters like a wild fire out of control. The blurs of color created by the scimitar and keyblades as they rushed by the air faster than the eye could follow, seemed to add brilliance to every perfectly executed sweep, every resounding ring of metal. It seemed unreal as I became lost in the sea of rushing feelings, sharp streaks of color, and blood, lots of blood. Numbness enfolded me in a comforting dark quilt, allowing for me to feel objective for once in my life. As I watched Roxas and Tam, I could admire the flow of muscles each individual attack, the way the graceful movements allowed the wind to catch their clothes and hair, and the sheer beauty of it all. There was something mesmerizing about two young men at the pinnacle of their fitness, throwing everything they had into every attack. It was the perfect melee, the greatest show of talent, training, power, and sheer emotion.

At one point, Roxas managed to disengage and dive gracefully into a portal, but his eyes met mine at the last minute. The spiteful pools of sapphire promised that he'd be back; he'd hunt me down to the end of the universe. Strangely, I didn't feel the slightest tremor of fear in the thought; I suppose I was still numb. Or perhaps, I wasn't really there; instead I was drifting in the thoughts of uncertainty and feeling as if tomorrow would never come. Caught in the moment, as Drix would say. The future didn't matter at the moment,- though it hung far off on the horizon- only the realization that the way I had lived by for the past four years was perhaps not the best for my well-being.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me." I lay across a few barrels with an empty pint of rum in hand, finishing the last drunkard song I knew. Jim and Silver, the ship's cook, had gone out in the skiff and left me alone and bored on the ship. Just before, Tam and Drix had gone into the captain's quarters to discuss something top-secret, so I wasleft on deck with men who went out of their way to avoid me, due to Drix's threat the previous day.

"Gah!" I exclaimed, chucking the empty tankard across the deck and bursting into a new song. "I'm all alone, all by myself. There is no one here beside me."

"Keep that up and you're going to make my ears bleed." I stared up at Drix listlessly and then closed my eyes, hoping he'd get the message and go away.

"I'm not in the mood. I'm really, really bored right now, and your face is hurting my eyes."

"You're a pocket full of posies this afternoon. Are you mad at me for leaving?"

"I have absolutely nothing to do to occupy my otherwise meaningless time. First, you and Tam had to skip off to meet with the captain. Jim left with Silver a few hours ago and conveniently 'forgot' to tell me. And to top it all off, no one will talk to me and I am out of drunkard songs!"

"What a tragedy that you didn't run out sooner. No wonder no one will talk to you! Your voice is horrendous enough when you're not drunk. If you must know, we were finalizing departure plans."

"Finally." I rolled my eyes at Drix and he shook his head disapprovingly.

Two sets of good-natured amusement reached us, the deep, rolling chuckle of Silver and the lighter, more youthful laughter of Jim. They staggered onto the deck and I couldn't help but be jealous of Jim. Drix poked me in the side and I furiously turned to him. He grinned amusedly at me and whispered, "Stop scowling so much. Jim may have Silver, but we have each other." He smiled from ear to ear and gave me a huge bear hug, making me smile. I would've traded Wyein in a heartbeat if it meant that Drix could be my brother.

But the moment was interrupted as the ship groaned and shifted. Captain Amelia rushed up onto deck, a wild look in her eyes. "What the devil is going on?"

Doctor Doppler pulled out a collapsible telescope and glanced around frantically. "It's the star, Pelusa. It's going supernova."

Everyone gasped dramatically except for me. "English, please," I snapped, "remember us scientifically challenged people."

Drix chuckled. "Way to ruin the moment." Just then, a tremor racked the ship, sending me falling to the deck.

"All hands to stations! Tie those sails down!" Mr. Arrow's voice echoed over the din.

I glanced about, but Drix was gone. Another wave of energy hit the ship, sending me sliding across the deck. I grabbed the side of the ship for support and managed to stand up.

"Wynie!" I glanced over my shoulder to see Tam rushing toward me, "get below deck!"

"I don't think so." I crossed my arms over my chest and attempted to be defiant. However, another tremor sent me flying into him. He managed to catch me under my arms before I fell on my butt. I looked up at him and his eyes seemed to melt.

"Please, Wynie, go below deck before you get injured."

I glared into his chocolaty brown gaze with more intensity. I would never, ever let a man boss me around to "protect" me. I was perfectly fine on my own. "Forget it, Tam. I can handle myself."

"You call this handling?"

"It's a hell of a lot better than hiding under the deck like a scared ninny," I retorted with venom. "I would rather you didn't care what happens to me."

"Would you please listen for once in your life? I don't want you hurt."

"I'm not some damsel in distress. I repeat; I can handle myself." I roughly pushed him away, scowling, but he grabbed my wrist.

"I don't want to lose you. Please." He pulled me toward him, eyes boring into mine. "You're so cruel, making me suffer with the anxiety of not knowing you're safe."

"Listen to yourself! You're like some love-sick puppy, and frankly, it's flat out disgusting." wrenched my arm from his grip, glaring coldly through narrowed eyes. "I'd rather fall overboard than listen to your nonsense."

"Please, Wynie. I'm begging you; go below."

"And I'm refusing. I don't understand you at all. One moment, you're being cold and ignoring me; and the next, you're all over me. Even Roxas isn't this bi-polar."

A flash of anger swept over Tam's features at the very mention of his arch-enemy. "Why do you care how I act?"

"Your bi-polarness really freaks me out. I hate clingy guys, but I hate guys that are constantly changing their personality more."

He stared back at me, shocked. "I didn't think anyone noticed," he murmured, down casting his eyes as if it were an explanation of his behavior.

"You're not going to tell me why?"

"I can't tell you; I don't know myself."

"Then, leave me alone! Gods, if you can't figure yourself out, you shouldn't give me orders. You obviously don't know anything about me."

I stalked off, leaving Tam frozen in place. Would it never go through his thick skull that I wasn't and would never be interested? If he didn't know everything I wanted to learn, I would have left long ago. Thinking on that, I realized Tam would be able to find me with his tracking skills as an assassin. Damn, would I never be rid of this man?

I was oblivious to everything around me as I wandered the ship, lost in thought. I didn't here Dr. Doppler's frenzied cry that the star was turning into a black hole or their entire plan for escaping even though it took place all around me. I was too busy climbing the rigging in order to reach my favorite thinking spot, a high nook where the mast and the wooden poles that supported the met. When I got there, however, an entire soap opera was taking place. Mr. Arrow had just fallen and been saved by his lifeline. I rushed forward to help him, stupidly lifeline-less, but before I could reach him, a red spider-like crew member with two huge claws for hands named Scroop crawled out onto the support. With an evil gleam in his buggy eyes, he severed the rope, sending Mr. Arrow tumbling into the deadly abyss. I screamed as he fell and Scroop turned to me, wearing the look that Roxas had every time we met, the one that said, "Today is your dying day," and pushed me from the support with such force; it knocked the breath out of me.

As I fell in the same direction as Mr. Arrow had, the fresh images of his terror-filled face haunted me. It dragged me back to the event that had changed my life, the destruction of Myno and the disappearance of my family and friends. But one face was the freshest in my mind. One face pushed past the other sending a wave of regret through my body. It was Rune's.

I remembered every detail of Rune's face when Mei withdrew her grip as he spiraled into the vortex. The terror and betrayal seemed so cliché, but another emotion seemed to worm its way into the image after so many years of forget. Did I see a glint of promised vengeance in his eye, the same one Roxas loved to shoot at me? That couldn't be right; Rune was always so forgiving. I pushed away all the doubt that said I was lying to myself. No, I was just imagining that look now my death was imminent. Then, the most humorous thought stuck me. Roxas was going to be so disappointed that someone had beaten him to killing me. I laughed at that, as the gravitation pull swept me toward the center of the black hole and my foreboding death of being ripped atom by atom.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I fell through a lightless void, air rushing past me. Shocked to speechlessness, I was thoroughly pissed off that everyone had been lying to me about black holes for the last sixteen years. What were they trying to accomplish by making small children wet themselves with stories about being dismantled atom by atom? They were probably just trying to ruin teenagers' fun, nipping that particular problem in the bud before too many people stole ships, went joy riding into a black hole, and ended up on the other side of the universe.

I hit a solid object with indescribable force and my breath was crushed from my lungs. The lack of oxygen left everything spinning in blurring circles. My vision became hazy around the edges and I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Distorted, incoherent thoughts seemed to plague every part of my mind that attempted to make sense of this mess. Names floated through my head. Tam, Drix, who were they? Something told me I should know. Then, it all crashed down on me.

Scroop had pushed me off the ship into a black hole. I had somehow survived and ended up here, where ever here was. I opened my eyes groggily and took in the craggy, barren landscape. The middle of nowhere, such a thrilling prospect. It would've given off the vibe of a place that had once been full of life until an unspoken tragedy occurred, but it had a more ominous feel to it. If I lived there, I would have been frantic with fear from sunset until the end of night.

I sat up, my head light and floating somewhere else. I painstakingly gathered my wits and sighed. I never wanted to do that again. Unconsciousness certainly was an uncomfortable experience. I had no idea how long I'd been out. I puzzled at the gray sky, figuring it wouldn't give me any clues in that particular venture. I continued to sit there a few more minutes until my vision had settled and my headache was gone. Then, climbing to my feet, I set off in the direction that would lead to a lighter spot in the grayscale sky and hopefully, civilization.

Hours passed by and I wasn't getting any closer to the light. I could've sworn I passed the same rock about fifty times so I plopped down, exhausted, against the rock. My eyelids grew heavy and I fought to keep them open. Who knew what was waiting for me to close my eyes?

Presently, the sound of crunching gravel reached my ears. Someone or something was headed this way. I sprung lightly to my feet and slid my blades noiselessly out of their sheathes.

"How amusing, a lost little girl." With shock, I realized the voice was behind me. I spun around to face a black-cloaked figure that reminded me of Roxas and Axel. He or she was more of a hybrid of the two, taller than Roxas with a slightly heavier muscled frame, but as not tall or muscular as Axel by a long shot.

"So, you're one of Roxas' buddies?" I asked, annoyance creeping into my voice. "Why don't you go crawling back to him so he can find me? I bet he's dying to know. Or maybe you'd like to take care of me yourself? I wouldn't suggest it; I can handle you," I bluffed, hoping the figure wasn't in the mood to fight. I wouldn't have lasted longer than five minutes if they decided to take me up on my offer.

"You could say that." The voice was distinctly masculine and it chuckled darkly. "If you really want to test your skills against me, I'd be happy to oblige."

I fought the urge to take a step backward. What was it with me and getting into hopeless situations? I was exhausted and still insisted on instigating a fight with someone I had barely met. Was I suicidal? "No, actually. I'm quite fine."

"Really? Well, I'm very sorry to disappoint, but I don't back down from a challenge so easily." He pulled out two pistols from the folds of his cloak and began loading them unhurriedly.

My eyes widened as I retreated, backing into the trunk of a tree. One glimpse of the pistols and I wanted out. I'd never faced guns before and my blades would have been of no use against the far-reaching range of the pistol's lethal projectiles. Glancing about, I realized I had to strike before he finished slipping the bullets into the barrel. I rushed forward, grim determination resonating from every bone in my bone, giving me energy.

He used the barrels to block my first series of strikes. He fended me off, using his bulkier frame to his own advantage, eventually pushing me back a few feet. I leaped back toward him, agilely nipping at his form with my hand and a half swords. We circled, striking with the speed and ferocity of cobras. I fought furiously for my life, fending off every blow with my inadequate training. Metal rang as the only rhythm to our otherwise silent struggle.

As I tired, my strokes became slow and sloppier. My mind could not seem to keep up with all the ducking and dodging. The world began to blur as I lashed out in a last ditch effort to hurt him enough to drive him off. The skin beneath my blades gave as I sliced through the black material of his cloak. My hands slipped from the hilts due to sheer fatigue and I grabbed onto what I realized to be his shoulders. Glancing down at the newly ripped cloth, I almost lost my breath. Along with the new gashes from my swords, I saw old tangled scars, knotting across the muscles of his back. Déjà vu washed over me as I remembered long branches shattering through a huge window and tearing through flesh and cloth.

"Rune?" I gasped, losing my grip on his shoulders and falling into an exhausted heap. He flung the hood backward, revealing the matured version of the face I knew so well. It was distorted in an expression of confusion as he stared down at me.

"Do I know you?" he asked slowly.

I stared up at his face, horrified that he could ever forget me. I had dreamed of this boy for four years and he asked me if we'd ever met. "Yeah," I replied, heartbroken, as my voice cracked with emotion, "we've known each other since we were five. It's me, Wynie."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

His eyes lit up. "Wynie?" he laughed incredulously. "Man, you've really grown-up!"

"I'm only a year younger than you," I reminded him, relieved that he hadn't forgotten me.

"Well, now you look it." He pulled me to my feet. My knees caved and he caught me before I hit the ground. "Can't you support your own weight, you bum?"

I scowled at him, eyes narrowed. "I was already exhausted before you insisted on attacking me."

"I'll carry you then." Before I could protest, he threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "We need to get to the dark city before sunset."

"Sunset? Since when do you know it's not sunset?"

"There's no light at sunset except for the keyhole."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath that I remembered was characteristic of his, before he launched into a lengthy narrative. "I'm assuming you don't know where you are, correct?"

"Well, duh. It's not like I meant to come to this creepy place."

"You're on a world called Paolu; it's the realm of broken dreams. During the day, the sky is always this shade of grey, but you can tell the time from the trees. They bloom and die with the day. If you get caught out after the keyhole disappears at night, the nightmares and broken dreams will drive you mad."

"Okay, that's just really creepy, but I still don't get all this keyhole nonsense you're spouting."

"How much do you know about keyblades?"

"They're wielded by people with special destinies and they hurt... a lot."

Rune frowned. "Not quite. Keyblades are the weapons of the strong-hearted. Beside being used as swords, they can also seal off worlds so they cannot be connected. If the worlds did unite, the universe would fall into chaos.

"The keyhole on this world is special. It serves as the warning that night is falling as well as marking the end of night, and can only be accessed at those times." He sighed, beginning to trudge in the direction I had come from.

"I already checked in that direction," I protested to his back.

"And that was your problem. The dark city isn't in any direction."

"Say what? How can it not be in any direction?"

"Natural darkness portals," he laughed, "they're all over the place. You don't know you've walked into one until you pass the same place as few times or miss your destination completely."

"And you do?"

"Nobodies like me use darkness portals for transportation. We can find, open, and close them on whim." He waved his hand to demonstrate and a swirling vortex of darkness about his height opened in front of us. "The natural ones you can't see with the naked eye are here and in the Forgotten Land of the Dawn. It was hell to escape from there," he muttered more to himself than me. "And there are ones like this that are man-made. They exist until the maker walks through them."

"Can you teach me?" I asked curiously. Imagine being able to run away from Roxas anytime he appeared. Could it get any better?

Rune chuckled, eyes closed with amusement. "When we get to the dark city," he promised, steeping into the portal. Dark purples and midnight blues spiraled past in a vortex-like manner. Suddenly, it was over. We stepped out on an abandoned street in a gloomy, drab city.

"Is it supposed to be so quiet?" I asked, unnerved by the unnatural silence. Just as I uttered these words, a couple dozen Heartless leapt out at us. Rune didn't move a muscle, gripping more tightly onto my waist. "Hello? Are you going to put me down or are we just going to stand here, waiting for the Heartless to consume my heart?"

He seemed to click back into reality. "Are you sure you're strong enough?"

"Dude, you've been carrying me for a few miles at least. Put me down and I'll show you what I can do." As soon as my feet hit solid ground, I charged toward them. My arm began to glow, but for some reason the Heartless weren't scattering. "Shit, looks like we'll have to handle this the old-fashioned way."

Rune threw his head back to let loose a challenging laugh. "Just the way I like it," he replied, drawing his pistols and bounding toward me.


End file.
